Nagato
}} , better known as , is the recognized leader of Akatsuki and Amegakure and is a major antagonist in the series. Referred to as "Leader" by all Akatsuki members except for Konan, who refers to him by his name, he directs the actions of the others and maintains authority over them. He takes orders from Tobi,Naruto chapter 363, page 17 who is actually Madara Uchiha, the benefactor of Akatsuki. Background During the war in Amegakure, two Konoha shinobi broke into Nagato's house looking for food thinking the house had been abandoned. His parents, believing they were going to be killed, attacked the two so Nagato could escape. Thinking that they were enemy ninja the Konoha shinobi killed Nagato's parents, prompting Nagato to awaken his Rinnegan and attack them.Naruto chapter 444 Having no one left to call family, Nagato left his home after burying his parents and began wondering aimlessly with nothing but few supplies and a stray dog he befriended and named Chibi. He later grouped up with some fellow orphans, Konan and Yahiko, and they looked after each other.Naruto chapter 372, page 09 The three eventually happened upon the battle between the Sannin and Hanzo when they were caught in a stray explosion, resulting in Chibi dying in Nagato's arms. This infuriated Yahiko to the point of saying he would become a god to stop all the madness, and Nagato's desire became the same. After the great war ended, Nagato and his friends met the Sannin, who at first were less than willing to help them. Orochimaru even suggested to kill them as they were orphans of war and as such would only live their lives full of misery. Jiraiya, however, decided he would care for the three and took them in. One night at dinner, Nagato cried because eating together reminded him of his family, and later that night he ran away with Yahiko. The two were attacked by an Iwagakure Chunin, who injured Yahiko. Seeing this, Nagato activated his Rinnegan and killed the ninja. Jiraiya then decided he would train them in ninjutsu.Naruto chapter 372, pages 10-12 Nagato was very emotional about killing the shinobi, and asked Jiraiya for help so he could protect Konan and Yahiko, where Jiraiya said he must grow up. Jiraiya also revealed the truth behind Nagato's Rinnegan, and that his eyes may be the key to finding the peace they both desire for the world. meetings.]] After three years, Jiraiya felt they were strong enough to fend for themselves and told the three he would see them again when they grow into adults. Jiraiya believed Nagato to have later died with the others under unexplained circumstances,Naruto chapter 372, page 07 but has told Konan that whenever their names were mentioned outside their village, it was always about someone being killed when they opposed them. In truth, Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan began a quest to find that peace that they desired just like sensei Jiraiya. While becoming full-fledged Rain ninja, they followed their own path and began gathering several supporters. Unfortunately, the Rain Village leader Hanzo viewed Nagato's team as a threat to his position as leader and worked with Danzo and his ANBU Root to take them down. By taking Konan hostage, Hanzo was able to force Nagato to choose between killing Yahiko to save her life, or letting Konan die. Nagato was greatly conflicted with this desecion as both began protesting for him to kill them. With this, Yahiko threw himself on Nagato's kunai and told him that he was the savior of the world. This loss of a dear friend left Nagato more traumatized then ever. After killing his friend, Hanzo had ordered Nagato killed as well but Nagato managed to focus his great powers and not only repel the incoming kunai but he saved Konan as well. As he did though, Hanzo had used explosive notes to badly burn Nagato's legs and suspectedly cripple him. With this, Nagato summoned the Summoning: Demonic Statue of Heretical Doctrine, despite Konan's pleas, and it place the black rods onto his back and withered him. Doing this gave Nagato control over the statue and he used it to kill all the Root and Rain ninja before him until Hanzo ran away. Upon becoming Pain, Nagato led one side of the Amegakure civil-war and took over the village as its leader by killing Hanzo. The members of Pain's faction wear their Amegakure forehead protectors with a scratch through it the way the full members of Akatsuki do,Naruto chapter 368, page 07 despite the fact that none of them are rogue ninja any more, as the scratch symbolizes, because they won the civil war. Personality Nagato was a sensitive but kind boy, prone to crying, and was traumatized by the idea he had killed another man, even to save his friend Yahiko. Scared and unsure of his place in the world, he desired to help those he cared about, but never knew how. Nonetheless, he became a talented and gifted student, mastering every technique Jiraiya taught him. As Pain, his personality is very different, having become a calm, serious, aloof, and detached man. Apparently believing his childhood trauma had enlightened him to the true meaning of pain and suffering, he now considers himself a deity and evolved beyond a mere human. He now seeks to show the world the meaning of suffering by using an ultimate weapon to deter future wars by means similar to "mutually assured destruction". He shows no moral qualms about his actions. He is willing to kill his own teacher in cold blood and brutally execute all of Hanzo's friends and family to ensure the Amegakure's compliance to his takeover. He even goes so far as to proclaim himself a "god of peace" come to guide the world to maturity through pain. He also feels that no one can understand peace unless they understand "true" pain, something his childhood friend Yahiko believed. Minato Namikaze believes Madara Uchiha to be using this philosophy in his favor in order to manipulate Nagato. Nagato also holds a hatred for Konohagakure village, because during the war between Konohagakure and Amegakure, his parents died by the hands of Konoha-ninjas. Nagato's hatred was quelled when he met Jiraiya, who gave him a new goal in life: to protect his friends. However, when Danzo teamed up with Hanzō and forced him to kill Yahiko, Nagato realized his goal was worthless, and hated Konoha even more, to the point of losing his affections for Jiraiya. Nonetheless, he can be quite respectful, particularly to the fallen. Given Akatsuki members' frequent bickering, he often restrains them and encourages better relations between the other members, even suggesting they mourn Deidara after his passing. After his battle with Jiraiya, he holds a moment of silence for his former teacher out of respect for his power. He also seems to dislike Akatsuki members insulting each other, as seen when he reprimands Kisame for calling Hidan and Kakuzu the "Zombie Brothers. Pain is also very respectful and kind to his childhood friend, Konan, who has been declared his "angel". He was shown protecting her without request or hesitation from Jiraiya before his battle with his former teacher. Apparently, she is the only Akatsuki member that addresses him by his names, Pain and Nagato. Part in the Story Pain first appears as a hologram at the end of Part I, stating the need to capture the tailed beasts, particularly the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He appears in the same form at various points in Part II, regulating the actions of other Akatsuki members. As Part II progresses portions of his face are shown, until he makes his debut alongside Konan when receiving orders from Madara Uchiha. Madara assigns him to catch Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Hunt for Uchiha arc Before Sasuke battled Itachi, Pain encountered Jiraiya as the latter infiltrated Amegakure, putting a short halt at the Akatsuki leader's attempt to hunt down Naruto. Pain switched to his Animal path in order to deal with his old master. During the first half of his battle with Jiraiya, Pain fought the Sannin off with unique summons. It wasn't until Jiraiya activated Sage Mode and summoned Shima and Fukasaku to help him fight that Pain reveal two more of his bodies (the Preta path and the Human path) and quickly began to fight Jiraiya back personally. Jiraiya brought down all three of the bodies by using the toad elders to perform a genjutsu, then pierced each body through the heart with a giant sword. When Jiraiya prepared to go back to Konoha, Pain reappeared in his Asura path and struck him, destroying his left arm. When Jiraiya looked back up, he looked at all of Pain's six paths and was assaulted. It wasn't long when Jiraiya managed to kill the Animal path and sent it to Konoha. In his attempt to learn more about Pain, he was pummeled by the remaining five bodies and his throat was crushed. Jiraiya then died, sinking into the watery depths of the battlefield, but not before giving a message about Pain's identity to Fukasaku, who managed to escape. Invasion of Pain arc After finding a replacement for the Animal path, Pain and Konan set out for Konoha. They eliminate the border guards upon arrival, infiltrate the village, and disperse, each of the six paths having a specific task: the Asura, Preta, and Animal paths as diversions, and the Deva, Human, and Naraka path to find Naruto. While combing the village, the Deva path is confronted by Kakashi Hatake and a group of Konoha ninja. The Asura path comes to its aid and is destroyed during the battle, but Kakashi and the others are all defeated. In other locations across the village, the other paths are drawn into battle as well. The Preta path, while trying to dispose of the captured Animal path, is attacked by Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru. The Naraka path is challenged and seemingly defeated by Konohamaru's Rasengan. The Animal path assaults an ANBU building where a captured Rain ninja is being interrogated. Most of the Konoha ninja that are present escape, but the Human path manages to capture Shizune. Elsewhere, the Deva path meets with Tsunade, the Hokage. Tsunade refuses to tell him where Naruto is and rejects his philosophy of pain. When the Human path is able to extract Naruto's location from Shizune, the Deva path destroys the village to teach Tsunade a lesson while the other bodies and Konan evacuate. The Naraka path restores the Asura path and they meet with the Deva path at the center of the destroyed village. There, they find Naruto and his toad allies, having been summoned during the village's destruction to help in its defense. When Tsunade arrives to seek revenge, the Asura path attacks her, only to be quickly destroyed by Naruto's Rasengan. He sends Tsunade away and instructs the rest of the villagers not to interfere, engaging Pain's remaining bodies on his own. The Animal path summons its ram, rhino, and dog to attack him, but he parries all with the benefits of his Sage Mode and leaves their defeat to his toad allies. He neutralizes the Preta path and destroys the Human path with his perfected Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Gamabunta then catches the Animal path in his mouth, where Naruto is able to finish it off without interference by using the Rasenrengan. Naruto tries to defeat the Deva and Naraka paths with another Rasenshuriken, only for the Preta path to appear and absorb the attack. Noticing that the Naraka path must have restored it, Naruto focuses his efforts on getting rid of it. Although he succeeds the Deva path, it being left temporarily powerless after destroying Konoha, regain its powers and captures Naruto. It gives him to the Preta path which absorbs his senjutsu chakra, but turns to a stone toad because it is unable to handle the natural energy. Naruto breaks free only to be captured again by the Deva path, who restrains him with its Chakra Disruption Blades. With Naruto no longer able to fight back, his allies come to help him. Pain kills Fukasaku and is then drawn into battle with Hinata Hyuga, who he quickly strikes down. The defeat of the latter prompts Naruto to enter a six-tailed transformation, which the Deva path is unable to compete with in its current condition. It retreats to a location closer to Nagato, who controls the bodies of Pain from nearby, in order to strengthen the flow of chakra to it. This allows it to use Chibaku Tensei to capture the six-tailed Naruto, a short-lived victory when he progresses to an eight-tailed state. The sphere of rubble created by Chibaku Tensei crumbles and Naruto, having receded the demon fox's transformation, emerges. His resolve renewed, Naruto demanded to be taken to Nagato to speak with him himself. Pain however states that though Naruto now understands true pain, he claims that they could never understand each other, as in the end they are just too different. As Pain attacks, Naruto takes one of his chakra blades and locates Nagato by following the chakra after he stabbed himself in the shoulder. Naruto then battles the Deva path by throwing two Rasenshuriken in a shadow shuriken method, though Pain dodged both of them. In the ensuing chaos Naruto is able to amass enough shadow clones to resist Pain's Shinra Tensei, and strikes it with his Rasengan. Sensing that the last of his bodies have been defeated, Nagato knows that Naruto will soon appear. Upon so, Nagato tells Konan to stand aside and let Naruto in. He then simply states that peace has arrived. Upon Naruto's arrival, he attempts to control Naruto by striking him with one of his chakra blades, but Naruto manages to resist it. Naruto admits to his raw anger towards Nagato, but holds his ground and asks Nagato how he turned out this way after being a student of Jiraiya's. Nagato decided to tell Naruto his past. After discussing his past, Nagato wanted to hear Naruto's answer. Naruto answered him with a combination of Nagato's and Jiraiya's plan greatly confusing Nagato. He became even more shocked as Naruto broke the cycle of hatred by not trying to kill Nagato and Konan. Abilities As the leader of Akatsuki and one of the two sides of the Amegakure Civil War, Pain is an extraordinarily powerful ninja who can easily be considered Kage-level, or even higher. His partner, Konan, has stated that he has never lost a single fight (up until his first loss against Naruto).Naruto chapter 364, page 15 He was able to single-handedly defeat and overthrow the former Amegakure leader, Hanzō, and made short work of Jiraiya after unveiling all six of his bodies (though Pain admitted that killing Jiraiya would have been very unlikely had Jiraiya had prior knowledge of his six separate bodies). It is not until his fight with Naruto that he encounters an opponent that poses a challenge to him. Rinnegan Pain's incredible power stems mainly from his Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan. This was originally possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths, the world's first ninja and the founder of modern ninjutsu. The Rinnegan's abilities are largely unknown, but it does allow the user to use all types of elemental chakra and allowed Nagato to master every technique Jiraiya taught him. It also enhances his vision of chakra in a similar manner to the Hyuga clan's Byakugan and Uchiha Clan's Sharingan, allowing him to see the chakra of barrier techniques around Konoha and the chakra gathered at the feet of Tsunade. Six Paths of Pain By far, Nagato's most powerful and most-used technique is the . This technique allows Nagato to control six separate bodies as though they were his own. Each of these bodies are reanimated corpses that are both kept mobile by, and make use of Nagato's chakra. While controlling them, Nagato uses the alias "Pain", yet still regards them as separate from himself.Naruto chapter 443, page 03 In order to use the technique, Nagato remains in a machine that moves with six relatively small mechanical legs, and use several large chakra rods on his back to transmit chakra. From there, the chakra is picked up by the numerous receivers on each body. To control them, Nagato has to be close by, and ideally at the highest point possible so he can have the best range possible. Based after the six Buddhist paths of Reincarnation, each body is named after the one of the different "paths": Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraka. The only common feature shared by these bodies is their bright orange hair and Rinnegan eyes. Each also has a vast number of body and facial piercings of various shapes, sizes, and patterns. Each body seems to serve a specific purpose in battle, such as summoning, repair, and defense. Creation In Naruto Hiden: Sha no Sho Character Official Data Book, Kishimoto briefly explains the philosophy behind Pain's design, stating, "He's Akatsuki's leader, so he has to look fairly cool, but I still wanted him to look dangerous. Since his name is 'Pain', I decided to add some piercings to his body, like he's the kind of guy who would inflict pain upon himself." Notable among the few unused concept designs is a small sketch in which he appears to wear a partial face mask and feather or horn-like accessories fitted to his forehead protector. When first appearing in the anime and other media, Pain's eyes were depicted with an incorrect color scheme; the two center rings of the Rinnegan were colored separate shades of gray while the outermost ring was flesh-colored, and the ring in between was white. Following his appearance in chapter 377 of the manga, which featured the first official color illustration of his face, the color scheme was corrected. While the Six paths are depicted with a standard, pinkish skin tone in official color illustrations by Kishimoto, the anime depicts them with deathly pale skin, likely as a visual cue that the bodies are in fact deceased. Past Speculations Before Pain (specifically the Deva path) was revealed, some speculated that Minato Namikaze was the leader of Akatsuki, because their silhouettes are similar and Pain has some knowledge of Konoha. This theory was propagated by a fan-made manga collage where the Akatsuki leader revealed himself as Minato. Due to an error made by Scanlators any fans were led to believe that Pain had a Sharingan when he first appeared at the end of Part 1, while it is indeed a very visual nod at the true leader of Akatsuki it was corrected in the anime and all subsequent scanlations Trivia * As Nagato's Six Paths of Pain are all deceased ninja, it can also be assumed that Animal path's summonings are reanimated corpses as well as they too have several body piercings and Rinnegan eyes (possibily meaning that Nagato can see through their eyes as well) * Pain appears to have a habit of not checking to see if people he defeat are dead. * Pain's original six bodies all belonged to ninja Jiraiya had met in the past. * Due to the unique nature of Nagato/Pain, Nagato is used for all actions done by the main body while Pain is used for all the actions done by the Deva path specifically. Quotes * (At meeting in Part I) "Of course... Remember what we seek... everything! Including the Nine-Tailed Fox!" *"We're both of the same breed, after all... motives for war are of no concern. Religion, ideology, resources, land, spite, love, or just because... no matter how pathetic the reason, it's enough to start war." * "We are Pain! We are God!" * "Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace." * "We are but men, drawn to act in the name of revenge we deem to be 'Justice.' But when we call our vengeance 'Justice,' it only breeds more revenge...forging the first link in the chains of hatred."" * "Peace is right before my eyes." * "I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, to know pain."Naruto chapter 429, page 03 References